Nintendo All-Stars: Super Party
Nintendo All Stars: Super Party is a party game in the series of party games and released in Wii-U in June 19, 2014, where up to four local players or computer-controlled characters (called "CPUs") compete in a board game scattered with mini-games. The games are developed by Sonic Team and published by Nintendo, previously developed by Hudson Soft. The series is known for its party game elements, including the often unpredictable multiplayer modes that allow games up to four, human players or CPUs. Gameplay Nintendo All Stars: Super Party is a party game for up to four human or computer-controlled players. The game has several rounds of mini-games where the goal is to defeat opponents by reducing health to zero or otherwise knocking them out. The last player stands wins the round and the first player to win a number of rounds wins the game. Characters Playable characters Super Mario series * Mario (playable) * Luigi (playable) * Peach (playable) * Daisy (playable) * Bowser (playable/boss) * Rosalina (unlockable) * Bowser Jr. (playable/boss) * Iggy Koopa (unlockable/boss) * Wendy O. Koopa (unlockable/boss) * Lemmy Koopa (unlockable/boss) * Roy Koopa (unlockable/boss) * Larry Koopa (unlockable/boss) * Ludwig Von Koopa (unlockable/boss) * Morton Koopa Jr. (unlockable/boss) * Toad (playable) * Toadette (playable) * Waluigi (playable) * Goomba (playable) * Koopa Troopa (playable) * Hammer Bro (playable) * Blooper (playable) * Shy Guy (unlockable) * King Boo (unlockable) * Birdo (playable) * Boo (playable) * Petey Piranha (unlockable) * Boom Boom (playable/boss) * Pom Pom (playable/boss) * Wiggler (unlockable) * Kamek (playable/boss) * Dry Bones (unlockable) * Dry Bowser (unlockable) * Nabbit (playable) * Honey Queen (unlockable) Donkey Kong series * Donkey Kong (playable) * Diddy Kong (playable) * King K. Rool (playable/boss) * Funky Kong (playable) * Dixie Kong (playable) * Lanky Kong (unlockable) * Tiny Kong (unlockable) * Kritter (playable) * Kip (playable) * Kass (playable) * Klump (unlockable) * Kalypso (unlockable) * Kludge (unlockable) * Kopter (unlockable) Sonic the Hedgehog series * Sonic (playable) * Dr. Eggman (playable/boss) * Tails (playable) * Amy (playable) * Metal Sonic (unlockable) * Knuckles (playable) * Espio (playable) * Charmy (playable) * Vector (playable) * Big (playable) * Omega (unlockable) * Chaos (playable) * Shadow (playable) * Rouge (playable) * Cream (playable) * Cheese (playable) * Blaze (playable) * Jet (unlockable) * Silver (playable) * Scratch (playable/boss) * Grounder (playable/boss) * Coconuts (playable/boss) * Skweel (playable) * Spike (playable) * Davy Sprocket (playable) * Dynamight (playable) * Dragon Breath (playable) * Sir F-Fuzzy Logik (playable) * Humpty (playable) * Arms (playable) * Frankly (playable) * Gia (playable) * Ellie Thornteen (playable) * Venus (playable) * Plasina (playable) * Kimberly (playable) * Gamina (playable) * Wendy (playable) * Martha (playable) * Zada (playable) * Serena (playable) * Tricia (playable) * Jessica (playable) * Myra (playable) * Gilly (playable) * Mackenzie (playable) * Agnes (playable) * Draxiella (playable/boss) * Suctor (playable/boss) Supporting characters Super Mario series * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Pauline Donkey Kong series * Candy Kong * Swanky Kong Sonic the Hedgehog series * Omochao * Empress Greylord Boss characters The bosses are variants of other Mini Games. Super Mario series * Tatanga (in the Tatanga's Space Blasters Mini Game) Donkey Kong series * Army Dillo (in the Army Dillo's Shooting Bombs Mini Game) Sonic the Hedgehog series * Whale-Dragon (in the Whale-Dragon's Splashing Attack Mini Game) Mini-game characters Donkey Kong series * Rambi (in the Wildlife Race Mini Game) * Expresso (in the Wildlife Race Mini Game) * Winky (in the Wildlife Race Mini Game) * Ellie (in the Wildlife Race Mini Game) 'Sonic the Hedgehog series' *Snake-Vampire (in the Blame It on the Mutants Mini Game) *Rodent-Anaconda (in the Blame It on the Mutants Mini Game) *Rhino-Crocodile (in the Blame It on the Mutants Mini Game) Mini-Games